February Flirtations
by EvergreenDreamweaver
Summary: The 'Hardy Better Dating Service' HUH? What's Joe talking about now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy.

This story originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

This is pure fluff and feathers and romance with a capital 'R'. If you're looking for angst and pathos and deathbed scenes and heartbreak, don't bother reading it, because you aren't going to find them here!

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 1

Joe Hardy scowled out the window at the lowering gray clouds. "Bloody stupid, idiotic, hateful, nasty..." He ran out of adjectives he dared utter aloud here at home, where he might be overheard by his mother, but continued more profane versions inside his head. "Don't you dare snow!" he growled, and shook his fist at the clouds.

Joe had had all his plans laid out for today – a day which was supposed to be as perfect as a Saturday in early February could be: no classes, no football practice, no immediately upcoming term papers, and no work at Wayne's World. Convinced that he was going to meet his death by term paper, Joe was ecstatic to have a free weekend with just a little reading to do and a few notes to take on that reading. His plans had included major free time to play, without having to deal with or cope with anything more earthshaking than fun, Vanessa, fun, NBA and college basketball games on television, and – oh yes – fun.

Now it was looking as if their anticipated playtime was going to be ruined by an inconvenient snowstorm!

"If it snows we can play in it," a voice said behind him.

Joe turned, his irritation dissipating as he took in the sight of his cousin, Bella Scarpetti, who was visiting them for the weekend. At age 18, only slightly younger than Joe, petite, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Bella looked a little like her tall cousin – and a lot like his mother, Laura. That made sense, as Bella's deceased mother, Linda, had been Laura's twin sister. "Hi, Tinkerbelle. I know, but if it snows, it'll ruin the skating party! Can't skate if the pond's all covered up with new snow!"

"We could still play in it," she insisted, her eyes twinkling. "It would still be fun! Tony and I don't get to play much when it snows, in New York, unless we trek all the way over to Central Park."

"True," Joe sighed, then raised his head and sniffed exaggeratedly. "Hey, I smell...cookies! Chocolate chip cookies! Mom's baking! Race ya, Tink!

"Hey! Cheat!" Bella yelled an objection and took off after him, slowing her pace when Joe collided with the kitchen counter just in front of her.

Laura had just taken a baking sheet from the oven, and was carefully removing the cookies to a large wire cooling rack on the counter. She looked up, laughing, at her son's precipitous entry into the kitchen. "Careful," she warned automatically.

Bella squirmed under Joe's arm to eye the cookies. "My mom used to make cookies like that," she said wistfully; Joe immediately tightened his arm about her in a comforting hug. "Do you suppose it's the same recipe, Aunt Laura?"

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Laura said. "And it's the same one our mother used – your grandmother Isabelle." Looking furtive, she added in a whisper, "It's on the back of the chocolate chip package."

"Best cookies in the world," Joe said fervently.

"The chefs at Marco's don't usually make cookies," Bella went on. "Desserts, yes, sure – but not cookies, not often."

"Maybe you should suggest they add it to the menu," Joe suggested, and reached for one of the hot cookies. "These aren't for a club meeting or anything, are they, Mom?" he asked. "You aren't, like, taking them somewhere else? You wouldn't torture your favorite son – and your favorite niece—" he added, when Bella elbowed him, "like that, would you?"

Laura chuckled, but before she could answer she was interrupted by an indignant cry from the front hall, and Frank appeared in the doorway, running a comb through his dark brown hair.

"Whaddya mean, you're her favorite son? I have it on good authority that I hold that position, little brother." Frank pocketed the comb and eyed the cookies with great interest. "Those look really good, Mom!"

"Actually," Laura said blandly, her eyes twinkling, "my favorite son is named Eduardo, and he's living with his Spanish _grandee_ father in Madrid."

"Wow, another boy cousin!?" Bella gurgled. "I wanna meet him!"

"Do tell." Frank reached to touch a cookie, testing the temperature. "So you...er...got it on...with some hot Spaniard, huh Mom?"

"Oh, sure," Laura agreed. "I used to play around quite a lot before I met your father...Now, if we're finished being silly, you could get yourselves some milk, and I might be persuaded to let you have some of the cookies while they're still hot."

"No older cousin?" Bella mourned, moving to the cupboard to get glasses.

"Sorry, sweetie, no older cousin," her aunt laughed. "But you can still have the cookies!"

"Yum!" Bella hastily set down the glasses, and Frank poured the milk for them all.

"Mmmm!" Frank took a bite and then hissed, fanning his mouth. "Hot!"

Laura raised an eloquent eyebrow but didn't say anything aloud about her sons' intelligence or lack thereof. She merely finished filling another baking sheet with dollops of cookie dough and slid it into the oven, before asking: "So, what are your plans for today?"

"If the weather holds, we're going to pick up Megan and Tony and go out to Vanessa's," Frank said, eyeing the window cautiously. "The ice is thick enough on that pond by her house to skate on now."

"If it snows we can play in the snow," Bella insisted, blowing on a cookie to cool it before biting into it. "We can build a snowman."

"Or have a snowball fight," Joe leered, waggling his eyebrows. "Ever had snow put down your neck, Tinkerbelle?"

She smacked his arm and continued to eat her cookie, ignoring the implied threat.

"Mom, Bella hit me!"

"She has a nice right hook, doesn't she?" Laura said, and winked at Bella, who beamed back contentedly.

"We probably ought to go pretty soon," Frank said, looking at his watch. "It gets dark so early, and it's already almost one o'clock." He got up. "It's going to be a tight fit to squeeze five people into the Saturn, especially if we're all bundled up."

"I can sit on Tony's lap!" Bella volunteered with a giggle, and jumped off her stool, dashing to her room to change into skating clothes.

Joe looked after her, shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea, introducing those two!" he said with a grin.

#####

"Brrr!" Megan Wright, Frank's red-haired almost-fiancée, shivered to emphasize the point as she sat on a convenient log to lace up her skates. She blew on her hands to warm them before starting the process. "It's soooo cold!"

"We'll warm up once we're out on the ice." Frank, seated next to her, reached to help her with the skates, having finished with his own. "I'll keep you warm, Baby," he added softly and brought one of her hands up to his lips for a quick kiss, blowing warm air on her fingers afterwards. "But put the gloves on, all the same," he went on in a louder tone. Ready at last, they stood and made their teetering way over the rough terrain at the pond's edge to reach the ice.

Vanessa and Joe were already circling the small pond, holding their hands criss-crossed in front of them and matching strokes, as Vanessa's legs nearly equaled Joe's in length.

"I'm so out of practice," Megan said woefully, clinging tightly to Frank's hand as she tried to force her feet to remember what they were supposed to do. "I think the last time I ice-skated was a year ago last January, when you fell and hit your head!"

"You'll be fine," Frank encouraged, and sure enough, after a wobbly round or two, Megan's confidence increased and they began to move with more assurance, although still sticking to sedate circles around the edge.

Bella, wearing pristine white figure skates, darted about like a dragonfly, leaving Tony to wind in and out among the other skaters and occasionally trying a spin or small jump.

"You can see the difference between growing up within close reach of skating rinks and not," Megan observed, watching the lithe little blonde twirl. "Both Bella and Vanessa are better than I am at this!"

"You're good enough for me," Frank whispered, and tugged her closer to his side. "I never had any aspirations to date an Olympic skating medalist anyway!"

"That's good," Megan said, and smiled and snuggled in. "'Cause you're not going to get to!"

"This is great!" Joe exulted, turning to skate backwards so he could converse with the others easily. "Nothing like unwinding from a very long week at college! How's school going at NYU, Tony?"

Tony, having caught up with Bella and tucked her under his arm, shrugged noncommittally. "It's okay," he said. "Between classes and studying and working part-time at Marco's, I'm pretty busy – and I do get tired," he admitted. "But I'm making money – and learning a lot about construction – and I like working at the restaurant. And I like being with Bella – _il mio più caro_ ," he added in a dulcet murmur to the little blonde.

"I like my business classes too," Bella put in, "and I'm learning lots about restaurant management from them and from Alexander. This summer, though," she went on with a regretful upward look at Tony, "I'm going to take a trip to Italy with Grandpa Antonio and Grandma Rosalie for three weeks. I'm looking forward to that! But I'll miss you, _inamorato_. I'll miss you a lot!"

"I would have had to come back to Bayport to work for my dad anyway," Tony said philosophically. "At least part-time. And it's just for three weeks. We'll survive."

They spent a happy afternoon on the pond, and the snowstorm which threatened obligingly held off. But the temperature steadily dropped, and the cold began to work itself into them. When Megan tripped and went flying headlong across the ice, Frank called a halt to the activities.

"I'm freezing to death," he complained. "I'm going to build a fire and drink cocoa; the rest of you can keep skating if you want, but I think I've had it for today."

The idea of a warm fire and hot cocoa appealed to all of them, and soon they had a respectable fire built in the little fire pit. They huddled about it, stretching their gloved hands to the flames.

"Your mom was super to make this, Van," Bella was gulping her cocoa rapidly and cradling the warm thermos cup in her hands to retain the warmth. "And..." she reached for her skate bag. "Aunt Laura just happened to send some cookies along with me!" She drew them out in triumph and then, shrieking, nearly disappeared under a wave of people trying to grab them. "TONY! HELP!"

"Hey! Off my girl, Hardy!" Tony, laughing so hard he could scarcely stand up, hauled Frank away from the pack, then did the same with Joe. "Bella _mia_ , you still in there somewhere?"

"Yes," she bubbled, "but the cookies are going to be nothing but crumbs in a minute!"

This dire prediction made the cookie-nappers settle down and behave, and soon all six were munching contentedly.

"We're going to have to go soon," Tony sighed. "The snowstorm's not going to hold off much longer, guys."

"One more time around the ice," Joe proposed and pulled Vanessa up. "It'll warm us up!"

"My ankles are going to feel this tomorrow," the tall blonde groaned, but willingly accompanied Joe onto the pond.

After a last, quick skate, they put out the fire and packed up the thermoses of cocoa. A quick trip was made to Vanessa's house – with Bella perched, as she had wished, on Tony's lap – to drop her off, and then the other five returned to Bayport.

"Movie tonight, _cara mia_?" Tony asked Bella as he got out of the car at his home, and she nodded happily.

"Pick me up at 7:30; we can make an eight o'clock," she instructed.

"Will do. Bye, guys!" Tony waved as he went into the house.

"Here comes the snow," Megan noted when her home was reached and Frank had walked with her to the front door. Indeed, snowflakes were beginning to fall thick and fast.

Frank watched them settle on her eyelashes and cheeks and bent swiftly to kiss them away. "You look adorable when it snows on you," he murmured.

She dimpled at that, but still..."Go home," she insisted, "I don't want you driving around in a blizzard if you don't have to. Call me later." She tiptoed, set her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head back for his kiss.

Frank might have argued that he didn't want to leave just yet, but Joe suddenly began honking the car horn, which spoiled the mood completely. "Talk to you later, Baby," he said, with one final peck on her cheek, and dashed back to the Saturn through the deepening snow.

Dinner was nearly ready when they arrived at the Hardy home, and the three cousins hastily changed out of their skating clothes and hurried to the table. Over dinner they told Fenton and Laura about the afternoon at the pond, and Bella told of her plans for a trip to Italy with her grandparents, and their possible itinerary.

They had just risen from the table, and Bella had skipped towards the stairs to get ready for her date with Tony, when Frank's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and retrieved it, but didn't recognize the number which showed.

"Hello?"

" _Frank? This is Jeremy Isaacs – remember me?"_

"Sure, Jeremy!" Indeed, Frank remembered the young rookie police officer quite well.

" _I'm sorry to bother you, but...Frank, I need your help!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy.

This story originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

This is pure fluff and feathers and romance with a capital 'R'. If you're looking for angst and pathos and deathbed scenes and heartbreak, don't bother reading it, because you aren't going to find them here!

Many thanks to Cherylann, Max2013 and Sarai for their feedback.

 **February Flirtation**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 2

Frank paused for a second, his eyebrows elevating. This was a surprising request. "Sure, Jeremy – what's wrong? We'd be glad to lend a hand if you need it."

Laura's ears pricked up as she heard Frank's words – and Jeremy's name. She had a soft spot for the young rookie police officer who had been instrumental in protecting her from an attacker last fall – and who had been injured, doing it. She paused in her cleanup of the dining room table to listen to the conversation – at least, Frank's side of it.

" _Could I come over and explain, instead of telling you over the phone?"_ Jeremy asked diffidently _. "I mean...I'd rather talk about this in person. If you're not doing anything, that is."_

"We aren't," Frank replied. "We just finished dinner, so now's a good time. Neither Joe nor I are going out. But are you sure you want to drive in the snow if you don't have to? It's been coming down pretty hard..."

" _I'm sure."_ Jeremy hesitated a moment before continuing. _"It's not that bad out – I mean, I've driven in worse."_ He paused again _. "I'll be over in about half an hour,"_ he finally said. _"If you're sure that's all right, I mean."_

Frank tried to stifle his sigh. "It's fine, Jeremy," he repeated patiently. "Come on over. Just drive carefully."

Jeremy disconnected, and Frank returned to his task of helping Laura clear the dinner dishes off the table. She raised enquiring eyebrows at her older son, who grinned, shaking his head.

"That was Jeremy Isaacs," he reported. "How's that guy ever manage to arrest anybody?" he asked rhetorically. "He seems so...shy!"

"Maybe he doesn't have to arrest anyone very often," Laura laughed. "Or maybe he's a little more authoritative with suspects. I take it he's coming over?"

"Yeah. He says he has a problem he needs help with. He didn't give me any clue as to what it was about, though. I guess we'll have to wait and see what it is when he gets here."

"Do you think he's in trouble at work, or something like that?" Laura asked. "He's a good officer – I can't imagine it could be anything like that."

"And it's not likely that he'd come to us about a work problem anyway," Frank agreed.

"Maybe he needs some help on a case, or saw something suspicious that he doesn't quite know how to bring up to Collig," Joe suggested, scraping plates into the garbage disposal. "You know, sometimes it's easier to get an outside opinion before you approach the boss, right?"

"Not exactly standard procedure," Frank frowned, "and I can't see Jeremy not following procedure!"

"Is he married? Maybe it's girl trouble!" Bella chirped, and Frank jumped, not having heard her approach.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It sounded more serious than that," he chided his cousin. "I doubt it has anything to do with girls."

"He's probably beating them off with a stick anyway – or rather, with his baton," Laura said with a mischievous smile. "He's a good-looking young man, even if he IS awfully shy. And girls love a man in a uniform – just ask me!" She exchanged a knowing look with Bella, who giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

The two boys groaned, and Joe threw a dishtowel at his mother. "Moooooooom!" he protested, "My innocent ears!"

She made a scoffing noise. "Innocent ears? Your ears haven't been innocent since you were in the sixth grade!"

"She's got you there, bro."

"Well, um...then think of Tinkerbelle's innocent ears!" Joe tried again.

Bella smacked her tall cousin on the shoulder and, laughing, disappeared upstairs to get ready for her date.

Joe groaned again, muttered 'Girls," and went into the family room, where he flopped onto the couch and picked up the TV remote.

Frank, smirking, finished loading the dishwasher and then settled down beside his brother to await Jeremy's arrival.

###

Two cars slowed in front of the Hardy residence almost simultaneously; Tony parked on the street, courteously allowing Jeremy to pull into the driveway. The two young men trudged together through the deepening snow up to the front door, eyeing each other curiously. Tony reached for the doorbell just as Frank opened the door.

"Hey, Tony – and Jeremy. Come in out of the snow. Do you two know each other? I didn't think so. Jeremy, this is Tony Prito, a good friend of ours; Tony, this is Officer Jeremy Isaacs – also a friend."

They shook hands politely, murmuring variations of 'pleased to meet you,' and stamped snow off their shoes. Frank took Jeremy's coat and hung it in the front hall closet. Tony kept his, but unzipped it.

"Tone, Bella will be down in a minute," Frank told him. "Come on into the family room, both of you. How're you doing, Jeremy?"

"Uh...I'm okay," Jeremy mumbled, his freckled face turning slightly pink.

"Hi Jeremy, Tony," Joe greeted them, waving negligently from the sofa. "Sit down; game's on. Knicks and Celtics!"

The two newcomers sat, Jeremy appearing grateful for the distraction of the basketball game. They watched for a few minutes, united in their hopes for a New York victory.

"Here I am!" Bella was practically bouncing as she entered the room. "Hi, Tony," she added in a seductive tone, and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Bella _mia_ ," he replied, and got to his feet. "You look charming – as always."

"Jeez, Tony, you just saw her a couple hours ago!" Joe muttered, but Bella's reaction was one of elation.

Her delighted giggles filled the room. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" she appealed to her cousins, who both rolled their eyes long-sufferingly. "Hi, I'm Bella Scarpetti," she said to Jeremy, who hastily stood up and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm – um, I'm Jeremy Isaacs. Nice to meet you."

"She's our cousin, visiting from New York City," Joe explained, "and she thinks she's cute, but she's really a little brat."

"What? I am not! You take that back!" Bella advanced on him, scowling fiercely. Joe, laughing, pretended to cower away from the little blonde's attack. Frank and Jeremy watched, grinning broadly.

" _Caro_ , ignore him." Tony held her back. "I'll beat him up for you later."

"Why, when I can beat him up now?" she demanded and lunged again.

"You and who else, Prito? I'm sorry, Tink – that you're a brat. I mean, I'm sorry, you're not a brat...ouch!" Joe rubbed his bicep and gave up the game. "I loooove you, Tinkerbelle," he cooed, and patted her curls teasingly.

"I love you too, and watch yourself; I have a REALLY long memory. Come on, Tony, I want to say goodbye to Aunt Laura before we leave." Bella removed herself from Joe's reach and tugged Tony from the room, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"So..." Frank settled back in his chair, muting the sound on the television, and Joe sat down on the couch next to Jeremy. "What's up, then? What's the problem?"

Jeremy was blushing again. He looked down at his hands and fidgeted with the band on his wristwatch, then took a deep breath. "You and Joe – you have girlfriends, right?"

Frank nodded, mystified by what seemed a total _non sequitur_. "Yes, we both do."

"I need...uh, you see, the problem is...well..." Jeremy was staring at his hands as if he held the secrets of the universe cupped in his palms. "I don't know how – I can't seem to – HOW DO YOU TALK TO GIRLS?" he suddenly burst out, the exclamation almost bouncing off the walls of the quiet room.

Frank blinked, taken aback. He opened his mouth and then shut it again, suspecting he resembled a goldfish, and sent a cautious glance Joe's way. Joe looked equally thunderstruck. Frank was almost positive he heard a stifled gasp of laughter from the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm – going to get us some coffee or something. I'll be right back," Joe said, and getting to his feet, hastily left the room.

"You want us to tell you how to talk to girls? Why us?" Frank managed at last. "I mean, why us, especially?"

Jeremy flushed miserably. "Ummm..."

"Let's wait until Joe gets back," Frank suggested, and turned the basketball game on again.

Out in the kitchen, Bella was dancing with excitement. "I told you! I told you!" she hissed to Tony and Laura. "I SAID it was a girl, didn't I? Didn't I?" As Joe came in, she turned to him. "I was right! Wasn't I?"

"Forgive my girlfriend," Tony grinned. "She was dropped on her head as a baby."

"I was not!" Bella sputtered. "But I was right – admit it!"

"All right, you were right," Joe sighed. "Tony, take her away. I've got to get back in there!" He leaned against the table, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"We're going to be late for the movie, _il mio amore_ ," Tony said. "Let's go."

"All right, but I want to hear every single little detail when I get home!" Bella insisted. "Aunt Laura, listen in so you can tell me; the boys won't get any of it right!"

"I'll do my best, honey," Laura said, blue eyes twinkling. She shooed the young couple out the back door, then turned to her younger son. "Joe, go back and tell Frank and Jeremy that there will be coffee or hot cocoa and cookies in a few minutes." She grinned at him. "And make sure Jeremy speaks up nice and loud when he tells you what's going on, if I don't happen to be in there."

"Mom, you're going to listen in?" Joe was both amused and a little shocked.

"Darned right I am; didn't you hear Bella's orders? If I hadn't learned to be in a position to overhear things long ago, I'd never know what was going on in this house!" his mother laughed softly.

"Jeez...the things you never know about your parents..." With a few incredulous backward glances, Joe went to the family room and announced that there would be refreshments forthcoming.

Frank and Jeremy were apparently immersed in the basketball game again. Frank once more lowered the volume on the television set as his brother sat down.

"Okay—" Frank waited, but Jeremy was again apparently fascinated by his wristwatch. "Jeremy," he said carefully, "I'm not real sure why you think we can help – but we'll try, you know that. Tell us what the problem is, okay? Is it girls in general? Or one in particular you can't talk to?"

The redheaded police officer finally looked up. "I'm sorry to spring it on you like this," he apologized. "I know it's...um...kinda presumptuous of me. But you two always seem so – I've seen you with your girlfriends, and...and you seem so at ease with them. And I really need some pointers."

The Hardys waited patiently as Jeremy stammered and stumbled through his explanation. Laura quietly came in with a tray and offered steaming cups; Joe carefully did _not_ catch his mother's eye.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hardy – I'll take cocoa. I've had enough coffee to float the _Titanic_ today!" Jeremy said with a grateful smile. He took a gulp of cocoa, pulled in a deep breath, and continued. "Anyway – yeah, it's one particular girl. Woman. Well, in her twenties, around my age, you know? She works at the precinct, in Records, and her name's Amber. She's civilian, not a cop. She's really pretty...Um, anyway – I see her sometimes when I hand in reports for filing, or fetch files for review, things like that. I know she's not seeing anyone, because...um, because I asked someone else I worked with, and they said she got over a messy relationship about a year ago, and hasn't bothered trying to date anyone since then."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Joe asked.

Jeremy gave him an exasperated look. "It's me. I've TRIED talking to her, you know, tried to start up a conversation – but every time I try to say anything, my brain shuts down and I can't get anything out that makes any sense! Whatever I have in mind sounds stupid in my head, so I just end up saying 'Hi, I have more records for filing,' or 'Can you get me case file whatever, and..." He sighed dejectedly. "It's just no use."

"Oh. Hmmm."

"The annual Policemen's Ball is coming up in two months – in April – and I'd really like to ask her to go to it with me – but I can't even talk to her, let alone ask her out on a date! I was thinking about it – and I remembered you guys had steady girlfriends, and—" he broke off momentarily, then forged ahead, "and obviously your friends have steady girlfriends, like Tony, there, and your cousin Bella. So anyway," he concluded, "I figured you guys know how to talk to women, and maybe you could give me some pointers. Or...something. I mean, you seemed to be able to talk with Bella...of course, she's your cousin, so that's different..."

Frank was nearly strangling with the need to laugh, and Joe didn't look much better. With heroic self-control, the elder Hardy managed to bite back his chortles and schooled his features into what he hoped was an encouraging smile. He dared not meet Joe's eyes, or even look at Laura, who had unobtrusively returned from the kitchen and quietly seated herself in a corner.

"Can you talk to other girls, and it's just Amber you can't?" Joe asked.

"Well, I talk to other cops, and some of them are women," Jeremy said rather defensively. "I don't have any trouble talking to witnesses or perps or the Assistant DAs, or other records clerks So yeah, I guess it's just Amber, mostly."

"Maybe it's just a confidence thing," Frank suggested, feeling rather out of his depth. "I mean, I don't consciously talk to Megan any certain way, I just...do it! I can say whatever pops into my head, you know?" One look at Jeremy, however, informed Frank that Jeremy did _not_ know, and he wracked his brain for a solution, wondering if Jeremy had dated in high school or college.

"What you want," Joe cut in decisively, "is for Amber to notice you as a person instead of just another cop that she fetches files for – right?"

"Right."

"You need a hook. Something that makes you stand out from the rest of the cops asking for files, that makes her interested in you."

"You mean other than the fact that I practically swallow my tongue and fall over my feet when I talk to her?" Jeremy asked dryly.

"Yeah, other than that."

"Well," Jeremy said in exasperation, "that's why I'm here! I'm looking for advice, guys, and you're IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy. It originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

Thank you, Cherylann and Max2013, for leaving comments. They are very much appreciated.

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 3

"Well," Frank mused, "I'm not sure how much help we'll be to you, Jeremy. It's kind of hard to teach someone how to talk to girls – I mean, you just DO it, it's not something we think about, you know? And if you try to plan it out ahead of time, then it comes off sounding forced – like you're reading a play script, or something."

"Hah! That's what you say!" Joe exclaimed, getting up. He went to the desk in the corner and retrieved a tablet of paper and a pen. Frank, Laura and Jeremy watched him, bemused. Sitting down next to Jeremy on the couch, he gazed solemnly into the other man's eyes, and cleared his throat impressively. "So, Mr. Isaacs, I understand you wish to engage the services of the Hardy Better Dating Service. If we are willing to accept you as a client, are you willing to try your best, Mr. Isaacs?"

Jeremy stared at him, dumbfounded. Frank stifled a laugh with difficulty. _Better dating service, huh? On what planet?_

"Uh…"

"Not eloquent enough, Mr. Isaacs." Joe cut in, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk." He pretended to write something on his tablet. "Now, one would appreciate an answer to one's question. Yes or no will suffice."

"Um…yes," Jeremy managed to squeak out.

Laura made a strangled noise and rose from her seat. "Need to – excuse me," she said, and hastily left the room and hurried up the stairs. Frank stared after her, his mouth twitching as he heard her bedroom door shut with an uncharacteristic bang. He was sure that he heard muffled shrieks of laughter….

Meanwhile, Joe was forging ahead. "One must be more decisive, Mr. Isaacs," he said soberly. "Think of me as a partner. Or a perp – whichever you need. Now, try answering the question again. Decisively, if you please."

"Yes, then," Jeremy said, wondering if he'd enlisted in the Army by mistake. _Hardy Better Dating Service? Good grief!_ "Provided, that is, that I get my money's worth. I'd hate to have to arrest you for false advertising."

At the look on Joe's face, Frank burst out laughing, clutching his ribs and trying not to roll onto the floor. He had rarely seen his brother so neatly wrapped up and tagged as he was now. "S-s-serves you right," he gasped. "You…look…" Abandoning his efforts at control, he whooped again. Jeremy was chuckling too, and didn't look quite so flummoxed and embarrassed now.

"Darn it, I had a really great oath I was going to make him say, and everything!" Joe complained. "You ruined all the fun!"

"We are not here to have fun, little brother," Frank explained, speaking very slowly and clearly. "We are here to help Jeremy. Now, enough of the nonsense; let's get back with the program."

"Fine, then," Joe huffed, and returned his tablet and pen to the escritoire. He sat back down, grinning. "Let's hear your ideas."

Put on the spot, Frank hesitated a moment, thinking. Jeremy gazed at him pleadingly. "Okay," he said at last, "do you think you could manage to ask Amber out for coffee, Jeremy? That's starting small and simple. You don't have to make it formal, just 'Hey, if you aren't busy after work, how about if we go out for a cup of coffee sometime? I get off at six' – or whenever it is you get off. That gives her a hint of your interest AND puts the ball back in her court. It's up to her to make the next move. If she's interested, she'll say 'yes, that would be fine,' and you can say 'When would be a good time?'—"

"Or, 'Great, would tonight be a good time?'" Joe interjected. "Don't let it get too vague, too much 'sometime in the future'. Pin it down."

Frank nodded agreement. "Joe's right. Anyway, assume you go out for coffee, and there you are, having a conversation."

"What if she says no?" Jeremy asked bleakly. He looked from Frank to Joe, and back again to Frank.

"Well, if she says no…then I don't know," Joe admitted. "I suppose you could ask why – or ask if there's a better day. It kind of depends on HOW she says no, ya know? Whether or not she sounds like she's sorry she can't make it and would actually like to…or not. If she says flat out no, she's not interested…well, at least then you'd know it wasn't any use to pursue it, right?"

"That's not very encouraging – but you're right," Jeremy conceded. He sighed. "I – I don't know," he said hesitantly. "I'd probably end up saying 'Can I buy your shoes?' or something equally stupid. What do I do then?"

Joe looked at Frank. Frank looked at Joe. They both grinned and looked at Jeremy, and Frank spoke for them both: "Throw yourself on the mercy of the court!"

"Oh, very funny." But Jeremy grinned in spite of himself. "Haven't either of you ever been turned down when you asked a girl out? You don't even sound like you think it's a possibility!"

"Well...sure," Frank said. "But—"

"But we always try to forget the experience as quickly as possible!" Joe quipped.

Jeremy snickered, then sighed again. "This won't be easy – and I won't see her until Monday. That's two days away! That's all of tonight and tomorrow and tomorrow night and Monday morning to work my stomach into knots and get all nervous – and what am I supposed to do with her if she DOES say yes and we go to coffee and I still can't talk to her without sounding like a babbling idiot? What then?"

Frank was biting his lips in an effort not to laugh at Jeremy's predicament. "Jer, didn't you date at all in high school or college?" he asked kindly.

The young police office shook his head dismally. "Not really. I was sorta short and scrawny – I didn't hit my growth spurt until I was about 20. And I was shy – and girls don't like redheads with freckles anyway."

"Who says?" Joe demanded.

"They do," Jeremy informed him glumly. "My sister and her friends went out of their way to inform me of that little detail."

Joe made a scoffing noise. "No way. Chet Morton has freckles and kinda reddish hair, and he gets dates. And he's not exactly tall and buff, either."

"Guys like girls with red hair and freckles," Frank observed with a smile, thinking of Megan, "so why wouldn't it work both ways? I think your sister and her friends were putting you on, Jeremy."

"Especially as you are no longer short OR scrawny," Joe interposed. "The shy part we'll just have to work on harder."

"So what do I do if she says yes?" Jeremy reiterated.

"Have a place picked out ahead of time," Joe advised him wisely. "Don't get out on the sidewalk and then try to figure out where to go. Although you could ask her if she has a favorite place, too – keep that in mind."

Jeremy nodded. "Give me back that pen and paper," he requested. "I want to make notes." To the Hardys' amusement, he carefully jotted down Joe's suggestion, then waited for more ideas.

"Start thinking of things to talk about," Frank said. "And for sanity's sweet sake, do NOT bring up marriage or children, on a first date. Not unless she brings it up first. That's a sure way to scare her off."

"MARRIAGE! CHILDREN!" Jeremy looked so horrified and turned so red both Hardys burst out laughing again. "Er...um...um...I wouldn't. I mean, uh..."

"Do you say 'Er' to Amber a lot?" Frank inquired, when he got his breath back.

"What, you mean like 'Er, Amber, could I have case number 1972?'" Jeremy chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess I do. But you can't tell me you guys never—"

"Shhhh!" Joe cautioned. "You aren't supposed to know that. We're the ones giving out the advice, remember?"

"Right, right."

"Ask her what she likes to do in her free time," Frank suggested. "If it's something you are interested in too, or at least know about, then you have that in common. If it's not, you can ask her what she enjoys about it, and maybe she'll talk about it. It's called an exchange of information, Jeremy," he smiled. "You've heard of that, haven't you? Anyway, let's assume that eventually she reciprocates and asks you what you're interested in. Maybe it's something she likes too. It gives you both a chance to see if you have enough in common to keep on seeing each other."

"What if we don't have any interests in common?"

Joe rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "MAKE some!" he cried. "Suggest doing something new to both of you!"

"Do you two do this?" Jeremy asked curiously. "Is this how you started out with Vanessa and Megan?"

"Well...no," Frank admitted. "I didn't make the first move with Megan – she did! I hadn't even noticed her before she stopped me in the hall at school, I'm ashamed to say. And then she called me the next morning and asked me to meet her for coffee. But she just wanted to ask me to help find out if someone had murdered her father." He turned a little pink. "It sort of developed from there."

"And now they're so ga-ga it's kinda nauseating," Joe offered, and ducked as Frank lobbed a sofa pillow at his head. "I met Vanessa when someone slashed her car tires in the school parking lot," he continued. "We gave her a ride home, and then it turned out that someone was trying to ruin her mom's business, and it turned into a case..." He thought about it a moment. "I guess maybe both of us are sort of atypical when it comes to our girlfriends."

Jeremy eyed him. "Maybe I came to the wrong people," he teased. "Unless it turns out Amber is interested in me for my police skills."

"Who knows, maybe she is!"

"What about Tony and Bella?" Jeremy was obviously still seeking a role model. "Does he – did he ask her things like that when they first met?"

Joe snorted. "He didn't need to ask about her hobbies. From the minute he laid eyes on her, it was _'Bellisima Bella cara mia,_ come wiz me to zee Kasbah!' Now it's mostly 'Yes dear, whatever you say, dear,' and a whole lot of Italian endearments!"

Frank was nearly rolling off the couch again, he was laughing so hard at Joe's pointed observations about Tony's relationship with their spirited young cousin.

"I can't speak Italian!" Jeremy objected, sounding panicked.

"Neither can Amber, can she?"

"Well, no, I don't think so, but—"

"Then what good would it do you? Joe demanded practically.

"None, I guess," Jeremy admitted. He drew in a deep breath. "Okay, so I need to make a list of things to ask Amber. Hobbies, interests, family..."

"Don't you dare bring along a list of questions to ask," Joe warned him. "It'll look like a police interrogation! Be natural, Jer – be yourself!"

"Being myself is usually what gets me into trouble on these things," Jeremy mumbled darkly.

"Hey, it can't be that bad," Frank tried to console him. "Joe's right. Just relax and try to enjoy it. You LIKE this girl – remember?"

Jeremy was looking slightly green. "Fine," he muttered. "I guess all I can do is try, huh? I came to you for advice – and you gave me some – and...God, this is awful! I think I'm gonna throw up!"

The Hardys exchanged glances over Jeremy's bowed head. "Well," Frank said, "the bathroom's just across the hall, if you really feel that bad... But really, it'll be okay! You'll be fine. You'll be just fine!"

Jeremy got up, muttering under his breath. "Music. Free time. TV shows. Hobbies. Family." He looked up. "Should I ask her if she likes to shoot guns?"

#####

After Jeremy had taken his leave, still muttering lists of possible conversation topics, Joe and Frank sat down in the family room again and looked at each other. Frank was the first to speak.

"WHAT have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked, and began to laugh again.

Joe joined in. "Advice to the lovelorn!"

"The 'Hardy Better Dating Service'?"

"Hey, it was just an idea!"

Frank shuddered. "One of your less-stellar ones!" He stretched out his long legs and stared at his shoes. "Whaddya think? Will he take our so-called advice? And will it help? And what if he comes back for more?"

Joe considered it. "Yes..." he said at last, "maybe, and...and let's cross that bridge when we get to it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy. It originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

Thank you, Cherylann, Max2013 and Sarai!

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 4

Sunday, everyone in the Hardy household slept late, lulled by the soft hushing sounds of the snow which had fallen lightly throughout most of the night. The boys and Laura had already retired by the time Bella slipped in from her date, so there was no further discussion of Jeremy Isaacs and his romantic relationships until the next morning.

But that didn't mean Bella wasn't curious. She nailed her cousins at breakfast.

"All right, tell me what happened last night with that Jeremy guy!" she demanded as she entered the kitchen where Frank and Joe were eating and reading the Sunday edition of the _Bayport Gazette_.

Joe surveyed her calmly over the edge of the sports section. "Client confidentiality."

She smacked at the newspaper. "Don't give me that! C'mon, dish!" She poured herself a glass of juice, sat down beside him and snuggled close. "Tell Tinkerbelle," she coaxed.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kitten-face."

"Satisfaction brought it back – TELL ME!"

Chuckling, Joe capitulated, abandoning his attempt to read the paper. "Nothing big and important to tell, really. There's a girl who works at the police station, in Records. Civilian, not a cop. Jeremy's more than slightly enamored with her, and wanted some ideas on how to approach her to ask her out, and what to talk about if they did. We just suggested he ask her out for coffee as a starter, and listed things he might try talking about."

"Such as?"

"Hobbies...interests...family," Frank ticked them off on his fingers. "Are those okay with you, Dear Abby?"

She nodded, furrowing her brow thoughtfully. "Jeremy's really shy, isn't he?"

"Not in his professional capacity," Joe stated firmly, not wanting to encourage any disparagement of Officer Isaacs. "He's a very good police officer. It's just the girl thing that's throwing him."

"Yes, yes, I know." She flapped her hands dismissively. "I wonder what she's like. Tell me!"

"Her name's Amber," Joe recited dutifully. "No last name specified. She's in her mid-twenties. He didn't give us a physical description, so I can't tell you that. He wants to date her, and eventually to ask her to the Policemen's Ball, which is in April. 'Zat enough for you, Tink?"

"No, but I suppose it's the best I can hope for, considering the source," she retorted. "Aunt Laura, can you tell me more?" she pleaded, as Laura appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Well, honey, I would if I could, but I didn't stick around for the whole conversation," Mrs. Hardy admitted. "I left right after Joe offered Jeremy membership in the 'Hardy Better Dating Service.'"

"MOM!" Joe glared at his mother, affronted. "Why'd you tell her that?" He transferred the glare to Bella, who was curled up in her chair, convulsed with giggles. "It was a joke," he added lamely.

"Really, Bella, you didn't miss all that much." Frank decided to put in his two cents' worth in an effort to rescue Joe – and himself. "Jeremy's going to ask Amber to go for coffee with him after work tomorrow. that's all."

Bella heaved an exaggerated sigh. "And I'll be back in New York, and miss all the fun!" she lamented. "You better e-mail me or call me and tell me everything that happens!"

The boys exchanged sidelong glances. "We'll see," Frank temporized.

"What time do you have to leave, Bella?" Laura interposed, hoping to avert a confrontation between the cousins, as Bella began to bristle at the thought of being excluded.

"Tony's going to pick me up about two o'clock. That ought to give us plenty of time to get back before dark, even if traffic is slow." Diverted, Bella got up to get a bowl and a box of dry cereal from a cupboard.

"I'm glad the snow's stopped," Joe remarked, looking out a window into the back yard. "Don't want you and Tony sliding into a telephone pole or something."

Frank reached to pour himself another cup of coffee. "You have homework you need to do today, Joe?" he asked.

"No, finished it. Why?"

"Oh, just thought we could ask Megan and Vanessa over to play in the snow before Bella has to leave."

The little blonde beamed all over her face at that. "Yes, do!"

"We can build a snowman – no, a snow fort," Joe grinned. "And have a snowball fight."

Frank had a few reservations about the girls enjoying a snowball fight the way Joe conducted them, but he didn't voice them; he merely went to the phone to call Megan.

#####

The two girls arrived about noon in Vanessa's Jeep Wrangler. Equipped with studded tires and 4-wheel drive, the little red-and-black vehicle maneuvered through the snow without hesitation, and Vanessa parked it on the street so she wouldn't have to back out of the driveway later.

Warmly dressed in jeans covered by snow pants, parkas, boots, hats and gloves, Megan and Vanessa stayed out on the porch waiting for the others to join them for 'playtime.' Soon all six were involved in a hard-fought battle for possession of the Hardys' front yard.

Frank, Tony and Joe could throw harder, but they tended to work singly, making and tossing snowballs individually – and being chivalrous where their girlfriends were concerned, were inclined to pull their punches somewhat and not throw as hard as they might have with different opponents. The girls banded together and worked as a unit; Megan and Bella packing snowballs as fast as they could and Vanessa hurling them almost nonstop at the boys, since she didn't have to take time to create her ammunition. Megan and Bella had time to take an occasional shot as well – and none of the three were concerned about throwing the missiles gently.

Finally, soaking wet and chilled, they declared it a tie and trooped indoors, grateful for the welcoming warmth of the house and delighted to find a kettle of ' _real'_ hot chocolate on the stove in the kitchen, and a pan of gingerbread fresh from the oven. They stripped off their wet outerwear and settled in to enjoy the treat.

"Oh Aunt Laura! Nobody ever makes hot cocoa from scratch except you!" Bella dipped up a mug full and took a blissful sip. "Mmmmm!" She sighed. "I hate having to go back to New York, now!"

"You know you love it there, Tinkerbelle," Joe reminded her. "And you can come back soon."

"And the chefs at Marco's will make you hot cocoa from scratch, if you ask, I'll bet," Megan put in, smiling.

"Not as good as this!" Tony pronounced, and received a pleased smile from Laura.

"All right," Vanessa said when the first servings of gingerbread were gone and everyone had a refill of cocoa. "Let's hear about this thing with Jeremy Isaacs. You and Bella and Tony have been dropping hints and comments, and I want all the details!"

Chuckling, Frank briefly explained the situation, with added commentary from Joe and Bella. "Any suggestions are welcome," he ended.

"I wish we could meet this girl," Vanessa mused. She leaned back against Joe as they lounged on the couch. "See what we're dealing with. I mean, what if she's a cold fish, but Jeremy just can't see it? What if she's shifty-looking!"

Joe snorted. "SHIFTY-looking? Why would you think something like that? Although it sounds kinda interesting...ow!" He rubbed the spot on his arm where Vanessa had smacked him. "What was that for?"

"For being interested in shifty-looking girls!" she snapped.

"Aw, Babe, you're the only girl I'm interested in, shifty-looking or not!" Joe leaned close and kissed her, effectively silencing her.

"I can't imagine Jeremy being interested in a shifty-looking girl," Megan commented, her blue-green eyes twinkling. "He's too...straightforward!"

"But that's just the sort that falls for a wicked woman of the world," Bella returned, shaking her head sadly.

"Who says Amber's a wicked woman of the world?!" Frank protested. "You girls don't even know her!"

They stared at him, all wide-eyed innocence. "We're just SAYING, Frank!" Bella sighed impatiently.

Frank looked at Joe, who was looking at Tony. As one, they shook their heads and almost-silently mouthed: 'Women!'

The three pairs of wide, innocent eyes rolled to the ceiling as if it had been rehearsed. "Men!" was the hissed reply.

"I hate to interrupt this intellectual debate – but Bella, honey, you and Tony probably ought to be thinking about leaving." Laura smiled at her niece. "It's after two."

With a sigh, Bella got up. "All right, Aunt Laura, I'll get my stuff – I'm already packed." She went upstairs. Tony got up as well, and began to gather up his coat, boots and gloves.

A few minutes later Bella came down carrying her overnight bag, and a round of goodbye hugs began, as the whole group trooped into the front hallway to bid the travelers farewell.

"I expect those e-mails and phone calls!" Bella reminded them as she and Tony headed towards the driveway. Frank and Megan followed, walking the other couple to Tony's car. "Megan, don't let the guys forget to keep me updated on Jeremy and Amber!"

"I won't, Bella," the little redhead laughed. "Brrrr, it's cold!" She shivered.

"At least it's not snowing," Frank said, echoing Joe's earlier comment.

"Think about coming into New York," Bella urged before she shut her door. "We can do something!"

"Okay, we will! Have a safe trip!" They waved as Tony backed out of the driveway and drove off down Elm Street.

"Bella's a lot of fun – and Tony's so happy!" Megan said, sounding pleased as she turned to return to the house. "Don't you think—"

"LOOK OUT!" Frank bellowed suddenly, and gave Megan a hard push, sending her flying into the snowbank behind them!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 5

The roar of a snowmobile drowned out any other sounds for a few seconds as one of the vehicles, clearly out of control and dangerously close, zoomed past. Frank, who had ended up sprawled in the snow beside Megan, sat up and glared at the miscreant with venomous hostility.

"HEY! What's the big idea, you—"

The snowmobile slithered to a stop a short distance down the street, and the rider shut off the motor, climbed off and gave the machine a savage kick. He then turned and ran back towards the Hardys' driveway, pulling off his woolen face mask as he did so and revealing himself to be one of their neighbors.

"I am SO sorry!" he exclaimed, sounding thoroughly exasperated. "I just got this thing, used. I was taking it out for a test run and the throttle got stuck! And then it took me a few minutes to get the brake to work, and by then I was almost on you! Are you okay? I feel like a total heel – I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay, Mark; it's okay," Frank hastened to reassure the young man. About Jeremy's age, Mark Delaney and his wife and their infant daughter had moved to High Street a few months before. "We weren't hurt. I got Megan out of the way – you're okay, aren't you, Baby?" He extended a hand to pull Megan from her snowbank. "Glad you stopped, though – if you hadn't, I'd have had to track you down and have a few words. You need any help getting it back home?"

"Nah, I'll just take it really slow." Delaney sighed. "I really am sorry," he added to Megan as she brushed herself off. "I'll load it up on the trailer and take it outside of town next time I play with it."

"Check the throttle," Frank advised. "You don't want it sticking like that."

"I sure don't," Mark agreed, and shuffled off to retrieve his snowmobile. Frank and Megan went back inside the Hardys' house, where Joe, Laura and Vanessa had retreated once they were assured everything was all right.

"You okay, Red?" Joe inquired solicitously as Megan entered.

"I'm fine, just chilly," she replied. "Any more of that cocoa left?"

"Sorry, honey, it's all gone, but I'll make you a cup of tea," Laura offered, and proceeded to do so as they gathered once more in the kitchen. The subject of Jeremy Isaacs' love life was soon raised again.

"Do you guys think he'll manage to do it?" Vanessa inquired. "Ask Amber out for a coffee date, I mean?" She absently twirled an ash-blonde lock of hair around her forefinger as she spoke.

"I bet he does," Frank said confidently. "He seemed to be more steady once he had some ideas for things he could talk about. As long as he makes no mention of buying her shoes or eating her mittens, or something—" He waited for the shrieks of laughter to die down. "And don't get the idea he's dumb, girls. He's perfectly articulate with most people – it's just this Amber who's got him flummoxed. Anyway, he should be fine. And who knows? Maybe she's just been waiting for him to make a move!"

"If he hadn't asked us for help she'd probably have been waiting forever," Joe commented idly, serving himself another chunk of gingerbread. "Yup," he mumbled through a mouthful, "we done good!"

#####

Frank had survived a Forensic Analysis test, and was unwinding, munching on a slice of cafeteria pizza which he was sharing with Megan, when his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his jacket pocket and eyed the display, grinning when he saw it came up as the Bayport Police Department. "Bet it's Jeremy," he said to Megan, calmly adding 'This is Frank," into the phone.

" _It's Jeremy, Frank. I did it! I asked Amber out for coffee after work and she said yes!"_ The young cop sounded breathless with excitement.

Frank grinned at Megan, nodding. "That's great, Jeremy. What time and where?"

" _Uh..."_ Sounds of Jeremy fumbling with something in the background came through. _"Taka Java on Old Orchard Drive. You know, near the old theater? She says that's her favorite. We both get off at six, so we're going then."_

"Great job! Was it as scary as you thought?" Frank teased.

" _Worse_!"

"Hey, the hardest part's over now; you'll have a great time getting to know each other. Trust me."

" _I'd like to, but all the butterflies loose in my stomach are making it difficult! I don't know how I'm going to make it through patrol this afternoon. God, Frank, what if something comes up while I'm on the street and I have to work late and stand her up, or something!?"_

Frank rolled his eyes. "Positive thoughts, Jer. Positive thoughts."

" _Yeah, yeah, okay. I'd better be going, or my sergeant is going to chew me out – again. And then I_ _will_ _be late getting off work!"_

"Jeremy? Good luck – and call if you need anything, okay?"

" _Okay, Frank. Bye!"_

Pocketing his phone, Frank surveyed his girlfriend across the table. "How would you like to go for coffee around seven this evening?" he suggested. "We could go to Taka Java out by the old theater on Orchard Drive."

She looked a little doubtful. "You really think we ought to spy on Jeremy like that? He might not like it. We wouldn't have liked it, back when we were first dating."

Frank shook his head. "Not exactly the same situation. And I didn't mean we'd just go and spy for the sake of horning in. What if he gets panicked?"

"Well..." She considered it, chewing her pizza meditatively. "I would like to get to meet Amber, or at least see what she's like. But maybe we ought to wait until the third or fourth date before we go barging in. What do you think, honestly?"

Frank shrugged, grinning. "I think I'm out of my depth, is what I think! What's the etiquette on helping a friend with a date? Do you hang out and make sure he doesn't flounder, or do you let him get through on his own and don't interfere?"

"Good question," Megan admitted. She glanced up. "Maybe Joe will have some answers; here he and Vanessa come."

The two newcomers wandered up, hand-in-hand. Joe was yawning and looked sleepy.

"I," he announced, sinking into an empty chair, "just lived through a psychology lecture by Doctor Petes. I may never be wide awake again. That man could put a certified insomniac into a coma, I know he could."

"Not very inspiring, then?" Frank inquired.

"Try dull as nails," his brother groused, and yawned again.

Vanessa laughed, settling into a fourth chair. "You remind me of Matt, describing his past economics classes!"

"Well, maybe this will wake you up," Frank said. "Jeremy called. He and Amber have a coffee date after work tonight."

Joe sat up, abruptly more alert. "He did? They do? Where?"

"Taka Java. Megan and I were wondering if we ought to cruise by and sort of drop in on them...whaddya think?"

"I think we should," was Vanessa's opinion. "I want to see this Amber."

"We wouldn't have to be obvious about it," Joe said. "We could just...happen along. A coincidence, that's all."

Megan snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Not go until seven or seven-thirty," Vanessa suggested. "Give them plenty of time alone, to talk and stuff...but that way we could see her and make sure she's not—"

"SHIFTY!" three voices finished for her.

"Well...yes!"

#####

Taka Java was located on the first floor of what had once been an old brownstone townhouse. Several walls had been removed from the original structure to allow for more seating space, but the overall ambiance was quaint and cozy. It reminded Frank strongly of their Aunt Gertrude's room, when she had lived with them, with homemade-looking crafts adorning the walls, and its blue chintz chairs at the small, round tables.

At seven-fifteen on a Monday evening, the place wasn't crowded, although it certainly wasn't deserted, either. The Hardys and their girlfriends entered quietly and stood for a few moments looking over the room.

Jeremy Isaacs was easy to spot, his red hair stood out like a beacon. He and a girl – most certainly Amber – were seated at a table near the back wall, deep in conversation. As they watched, Amber began laughing in response to something Jeremy was saying to her, and they saw the young police officer grinning widely as well. Both his hands came up, gesturing to emphasize whatever it was he was talking about. He leaned forward across the little table, and Frank's watchful eye caught Amber laying a hand lightly on Jeremy's arm as she continued to laugh with him.

"Well, well, well!" Joe muttered softly. "Looks like our star pupil aced his first exam!"

"Yeah..." Frank breathed. Obviously _something_ had put Jeremy at ease, since he was able to talk and laugh and tease with this girl who had had him tongue-tied and crimson with embarrassment just a few days before. "Let's go sit down." Frank gestured towards one of the larger tables intended for four persons.

They drifted in that direction, but Frank angled his progress so as to catch Jeremy's eye. "Hey, Jeremy," he said, doing his best to sound casual.

The other man glanced up, and his eyes widened at the sight of Frank, Joe and the girls. "Frank! And...Joe. Uh – hi, guys. What brings you here?"

"The search for a better cup of coffee, of course," Joe said. "Someone recommended it, so we thought we'd check it out."

"We're totally sorry for interrupting; we just wanted to say hi," Megan dimpled engagingly.

"Oh! Well, sure – great! Uh – this is Amber Dougherty, She works in Records at the precinct. Amber, these nice people are Frank and Joe and Megan and Vanessa."

"Hardy, Hardy, Bender and Wright," Joe added their last names, pointing to each in turn.

"Yeah, sorry. You may have heard of the Hardy brothers at the station, and I was telling you about their mom, Laura—"

"Yes." Amber smiled at them sweetly. "I'm pleased to meet you all. I didn't realize Jeremy knew you personally." She was pretty in an understated way – not drop-dead-gorgeous, although that was how Jeremy had seemed to see her – but very attractive. She had brown eyes, and long brown hair pulled back into a tidy French braid, and copper-wire-rimmed glasses with tiny rectangular lenses were perched on her nose.

"Well, we've met several times, anyway," Frank said. "Mostly because of cases we worked on with Dad, and then when Jeremy was guarding our mom. It's nice meeting you, too."

"Let's get started on the coffee analysis," Vanessa urged, tugging on Joe's elbow, "and let Amber and Jeremy get back to their conversation. Glad to meet you, Amber." She nodded at them, smiling, but kept up the persistent pull on Joe's arm. Frank and Megan excused themselves as well, and the four gathered around their table to decide on drink orders.

By the time they had ordered and received the beverages, Jeremy and Amber were preparing to leave. Frank, watching as closely as he dared without being conspicuous, noted that Jeremy helped Amber on with her jacket, and when the couple went out the door, her hand was tucked tightly into the crook of his arm.

"Hope we didn't scare them off!" Vanessa mourned. "They left awfully suddenly, don't you think?"

"Maybe..." Joe looked a little uncomfortable too.

"She's cute, don't you think?" Megan licked whipped cream off her upper lip, staring reflectively at a wall decoration.

"Very," Vanessa agreed. "She looks like the right type for him. She certainly seemed to be interested in whatever stories he was telling her. And who knew that our shy Jeremy could make a girl laugh like that – with him, not at him – when he was so nervous!?"

"She must have said something or done something to help him along," Megan said with approval. "Or maybe just being out and away from the police station made him more at ease. Whatever the case, it seems like she does like him."

"And she's not shifty?" Joe teased, grinning.

"And she's not shifty," Vanessa conceded.

They finished up their coffee and departed, feeling the little jaunt had been well worthwhile.

###

Around nine o'clock that evening, Frank's cell phone rang again.

" _I just wanted to say thank you,"_ Jeremy sounded incredibly happy. _"I'm going to ask her out again. We had so much fun! I had to keep pinching myself to make sure I was awake and not dreaming it!"_

"It looked like you were having a good time," Frank agreed.

" _What would you suggest for a second date? It's not like I can just say 'Hey, wanna go to the Policemen's Ball with me?' after having coffee once, after all. Would dinner and a movie be way too cliché?"_

"Dinner and a movie sounds like a good second date. In fact," Frank continued as an idea sprang to mind, "Megan, Van, Joe and I are double-dating on Thursday evening. The girls want to see that new romantic comedy that just opened last weekend. Would you and Amber like to join us, and then go to Angelo's for Italian afterwards?"

Jeremy considered it a moment. _"Maybe a triple date would be good,"_ he said at last. _"Then I could see if she'd like to go out, just the two of us, on the weekend, or next week. Thanks, Frank!"_

"Well, let us know what you two decide," Frank said, preparing to end the call.

" _I will – oh, hey, Frank?"_ Jeremy sounded like he was grinning now. _"You know what? She DOES like to shoot guns!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy. It originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

Additional note: One really has to fudge on this site, to get email addresses to look 'real' in a story, doesn't one?

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

Thank you to Cherylann and Max2013 for the feedback.

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 6

From: "Bella" tinkerbelle nyu. edu

To: "Frank" fhardy hardy agency. com

Subject: WELL? WHAT'S THE VERDICT?

Date: Tuesday, February 5, 2003 19:44:17

Dearest, darling cousin,

Did I or did I not tell you to e-mail me and let me know what is going on with Officer Isaacs, and his impending date/s? Did he ever work up the nerve to ask Amber out? Is he, in fact out on a date even as we speak? Have you had a chance to meet the girl and size her up?

I've been waiting. Patiently.

I suppose I could drive back to Bayport and express my patience in other, more 'hands-on' ways, if you prefer, but I thought I would give you a chance to rectify your mistake before I am compelled to use force. I warn you, don't stand between a girl and her news...or it may be necessary for me to tell Megan, and let you deal with her! So there! :-p

Other news: Tony cut himself slicing tomatoes yesterday, and now has six stitches in his left hand. He missed the nerves by something like a half-centimeter! He's okay, except in some pain, and not liking the stitches – poor baby! He's having to take time off from the restaurant, obviously – can't be a sous-chef very well with only one working hand!

Ta-ta for now. E-MAIL ME BACK! OR ELSE!

Hugs,

Bella

###

From: "Frank" fhardy hardy agency. com

To: "Bella" tinkerbelle nyu. edu

Subject: Re: WELL? WHAT'S THE VERDICT?

Date: Thursday, February 7, 2003 14:05:47

Little Cousin:

Sorry not to have gotten back to you sooner, but we've been swamped – almost literally!

We had a water main pipe break in the house on Tuesday. Yes, I did say inside the house. Fortunately it was in the basement, and fortunately it's fixed – but still, everything down there was wet, and all of us spent Tuesday evening and a lot of Wednesday getting everything out and dried up. The plumbers had to replace one very long pipe, and weld it all together. Everything that was on the floor was pretty well trashed, including some of Dad's records from his early cases! Mom, Megan [whom, as you know, now does clerical work part-time for Dad], and Vanessa spent most of yesterday working with blow dryers, trying to salvage as much as they could, but a bunch of it is just ruined. The ink on the pages smeared all to heck, and you can't read anything.

Joe and I sorted through boxes and boxes of books, mostly Aunt Gertrude's, from when she was living with us. When she moved to Florida she packed most of them up and stored them in our basement – worse luck! We ended up having to throw out 80% of them [yes, we did call and ask her! What do you think we are, stupid? Don't answer that.], and they are now in a dumpster awaiting pickup. She had mysteries of all sorts, and some science fiction paperbacks, as well as a lot of more 'worthy' sorts of thing. Grin What a loss...Joe says she could have made money selling 'em on e-Bay, but too late now. And you cannot imagine the stink that old pulp paper made when it got wet – right before it disintegrated into mush! YUCK!

Dad came home from his out-of-town trip just in time to pick up the Wetvac and go to work sucking up water – and then, switch to a mop! He, Joe and I also spent quite a while yesterday building new cabinets so that things don't sit directly on the floor any more. Dad got several of those metal shelving units from the hardware supply store, and we set those up all along the walls. Mom is going to sew curtains – or maybe just buy some plastic shower curtains – to put on them so we don't have this problem again.

Are you panting with excitement over all this? Don't you love hearing about our flooded basement? I know you wanted to have every single detail...Settle down, little girl, I'm getting to it; I really am. (Grin)

Jeremy and Amber: there's been some fun, yes there has. He did work up the courage to ask her out for coffee on Monday, and she accepted. Being the curious [translation: nosy] types we are, Joe, Vanessa, Megan and I just HAPPENED to stroll into that particular coffee shop when they were there, and Jeremy was sort of forced to introduce us to her. She seems nice. I suppose she's pretty enough – brown hair, which she wears sorta braided, brown eyes, wears little wire glasses – but as you know, I only have eyes for Megan! Vanessa assures us that Amber is NOT shifty – I suppose that's a relief.

They're going out on a triple date with us tonight – movie and dinner [Italian!]. Jeremy is still learning how to talk to her, but at least when we saw them on Monday night they were laughing together. That's a good thing, right?

You can't complain that I don't write long, detailed e-mails, Bella! Give Tony our sympathies – knife cuts are no joke! – and tell him to stay off his hand. (Grin)

As ever,

Frank

###

From: "Bella" tinkerbelle nyu. edu

To: "Frank" fhardy hardyagency. com

Subject: A TRIPLE DATE? Do tell!

Date: Monday, February 11, 2003 09:23:55

Dearest Cousin,

Here it is MONDAY already, and yet it seems I have NO information on this so-called 'triple date' you referred to in your last e-mail. Which, I might add, was sent on THURSDAY! Can you count, dearest cousin? That's FOUR DAYS and no news! And I don't mean about your damp basement, either!

I must say I am sorry for your flood. I can't imagine Uncle Fenton was pleased to lose all those old records of his. Are private investigators required to keep them for very long? Will he be in trouble if he doesn't have those records handy?

Tony's hand is getting better. The stitches are due to come out tomorrow, we hope, and his sense of humor is finally returning. Enrico [you remember Enrico, don't you? The head chef at Marco's? He remembers JOE, at any rate!] is threatening to get Tony rubber knives – or plastic – to use, if he's going to slice himself open using real ones. I THINK Enrico was joking...but what do I know? I just own the place, after all. We all kowtow to Enrico!

Speaking of people – I e-mailed Joe the same day I did you. Is his e-mail broken? Did he lose his eyesight? Are his hands bandaged so heavily he can't type on a keyboard? Did he, in fact, lose the ability to communicate altogether? Tell the inconsiderate cad to e-mail me posthaste, or else!

Bella

###

From: "Joe" theblondeone hardyagency. com

To: "Bella" tinkerbelle nyu. edu

Subject: Yes, I got your e-mail!

Date: Monday, February 11, 2003 21:13:08

I swear, if I ever see another wet book in my life, I am going into hiding and refuse to read again!

That's all it's been, Tink! Books. WET books. Wet, squishy, falling-apart-in-your-hands books. And they were AUNT GERTRUDE'S wet books, to boot! (Shudders) Yeah, yeah, I know, you want to hear about Jeremy and Amber, but first I want my fair share of sympathy here, Tinkerbelle! We had a basement full of wet books, and wet casefiles, and wet water, and it was a huge, smelly, sloppy, slimy, heavy mess! (Deep sigh) Pity me!

All right, all right, put down the meat cleaver!

If you MUST know about Jeremy and his wooing of the fair Amber, it seems to be going well. At least she seems to think he's funny. Now there's a thought, Tink – is it a good thing when a girl thinks you're funny? I know Vanessa laughs at ME, and that seems to be okay...but is it the same for every girl? I don't think Megan laughs much at Frank – she's too busy gazing up at him and using those eyelashes! But I digress.

We went out to a movie, and there seemed to be some cutesy whispering through it – in fact, I don't know how much of the movie either Jeremy or Amber actually saw. I wasn't sitting next to them, but from what I could see, they looked more at each other than at the screen.

Vanessa assures me that Amber is NOT shifty – this is a major concern, you know. We'll see how things progress. He hasn't eaten her mittens yet, that I know of, so there is hope. Maybe he can handle things on his own from here – although if he can't, the Hardy Better Dating Service is ready to step back in. But I tell you, Tink, the price is gonna go up!

Condolences to Tony on that mishap with the knife! Hope he's feeling better by now.

Love ya,

Joe

###

From: "Frank" fhardy hardyagency. com

To: "Bella" tinkerbelle nyu. edu

Subject: Re: A TRIPLE DATE? Do tell!

Date: Tuesday, February 12, 2003 15:02:39

My, my, you are the impatient sort, aren't you? Is it the Italian in you that makes you that way, or is it an inherent 'girl' thing? Either way, it's interesting to watch...from a distance. I've noticed it in Megan and Vanessa too, so I'm leaning towards the latter view. Patience, my child.

Joe has assured and promised me that he e-mailed you yesterday. If he didn't, let me know, and I'll be sure to chastise him for you. I look forward to it, in fact.

In answer to your question: yes, we went on the triple movie/dinner date. As far as Joe, Van, Megan and myself go, it was a successful evening – good movie, great dinner, although of course it didn't compare with Marco's – What? You don't want to know about whether we had a good time?

Stop that hissing, you sound like a teakettle.

Jeremy and Amber sat close together and held hands, and I saw them whispering to each other during the movie – and I think I even saw a peck or two on the cheek in there somewhere. Megan insists I am hallucinating [she was sitting between Amber and me], but I know what I saw!

They were a bit subdued at dinner, which makes me think they might be more comfortable on their own – unless all their conversational leads have dried up already, in which case they're in trouble! They do have some interests in common, though. Can you believe that she likes to go shooting at the firing range? Jeremy let that slip Monday! I guess they could always talk police business, if nothing else.

I should mention, however, that Jeremy called me again today and said that he'd asked Amber out for dinner again on Saturday, and she told him she already had plans for that night! He said there's been another officer hanging around Records a lot [Jeremy ought to know; he makes excuses to drop in there several times a day!] and Amber seemed to be smiling at him a lot. I wonder if there's trouble in Romance-land already? He did say she agreed to go out again on Valentine's Day with him, so maybe he's just being paranoid. Of course, no one says that Amber has to date only Jeremy. That'll about kill his confidence, if that's the case.

As for Dad's records, he's not required to keep them past the court dates and any possibilities of appeals. He likes to keep them, though, because he's often found information from past cases that he can use in current ones. I think he's planning on writing his memoirs, too, when he hits decrepitude, and he was saving them for that illustrius task. The girls managed to save about half of them – Megan says she's STILL drying out papers and trying to sort through them! Ah, the exotic tasks one has to perform, working for a private investigator! Bet she's sorry now she said 'yes' when Dad asked her, on the flight back from Hawaii!

And on that note, I must go write an essay. I feel like I just finished one!

Always,

Frank


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy. It originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

Thank you, Cherylann, Max2013 and Guest for the feedback and comments.

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 7

Frank, comfortably sprawled in his father's favorite recliner chair, had just finished reading and making notes on an assigned chapter when he heard a knock on the front door. "Joe, there's somebody at the door!" he yelled, hoping his brother was closer, and would answer it so he wouldn't have to. He heard a deep, resigned sigh from the vicinity of the kitchen, and then Joe's footsteps tromping into the front hall.

When Joe opened the door he was surprised to find an anxious-looking Jeremy Isaacs on the threshold. "Hey, Jeremy! Come in!"

"Hi, Joe. I was driving by and I saw your cars, so I took a chance and stopped in. I need to talk to you guys!"

"Sure, no prob. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know I asked Amber out for Valentine's Day, and she said 'yes,' right? And that's tomorrow night!" Jeremy sounded as if he wasn't sure whether to be excited or miserable. "But I also know she's gone out with another guy in the department lately – Corporal Ryan Hurley, he's a school liaison officer. He's better looking than me, he makes more money – he took her to _Miracles Can Happen_ for dinner last night! I can't afford to take her places like that on a rookie cop's salary! What if Amber decides she likes him better?"

Joe blinked a little at this outburst. "Come on in and sit down," he advised, stalling for time. He led Jeremy into the family room and took his coat. "Sit down," he invited, "and let's go through this again."

Jeremy sat – for about five seconds. Then he was on his feet again, pacing nervously in front of the couch. "I don't know what I was thinking, asking her out in the first place! Obviously she's going to go for Hurley; he can offer her a lot more. And he likes her, I know that. I can't compete with him!"

Joe had perched on the arm of the couch, and was watching the distraught young policeman circumnavigate the room. "That's silly. Why would she automatically take Corporal Hurley over you? Look, she's just testing the waters, so to speak. Didn't you say she hadn't been dating anybody for a long time? That her last relationship was bad?"

"Yeah – or so station scuttlebutt has it," Jeremy admitted. "The breakup was bad, anyway. She's been unhappy for a long time. Months. Well, not unhappy – I mean, I don't mean she was obviously depressed at work, or anything, but sometimes she looked awfully sad, you know?"

"Has she talked about it to you?" Joe probed.

"No...well, not really. She just mentioned that she hadn't dated for awhile, when we went out for coffee that first time. She said she knew the story was pretty well-known down at the precinct. Well, I didn't know it!" Jeremy paced frantically again, and Joe was tempted to reach out a hand and physically halt him.

"Jer, I'm sure she's just nervous about dating anyone again, if the last time was as traumatic as it sounds."

"What if she thinks I might be like her ex?" Isaacs demanded. "What if Ryan Hurley doesn't remind her of him and I do?"

Frank, who had remained in the recliner chair through all this, lowered the footrest and got up. "I'll be right back," he told Jeremy and Joe. "I'm going to get us something to drink."

Joe had hoped his older brother was going to offer words of wisdom, not hightail it for the sanctuary of the kitchen. "Make it snappy," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth as Frank passed him. "Jeremy, you're doing it again," he went on, once Frank had departed. "You're making a whole lot of assumptions without anything to back them up, and you're driving yourself crazy." _And me too_ , he admitted to himself. "So let's just back up a little bit and look at this calmly, okay?"

"Okay," Jeremy said, looking rather embarrassed. He sat down in one of the chairs, obviously trying to stifle the urge to pace.

Frank returned in just a few minutes, balancing three mugs of hot cocoa on a small tray. "Here," he said, offering them to Joe and Jeremy. "Instant, but not too bad. Drink it up, Jer, before you say anything else." He seated himself beside Joe on the couch.

Obediently, Jeremy drank the hot chocolate. Frank and Joe sipped theirs, and also remained quiet, hoping that the silence might calm their agitated visitor. When at last Jeremy put his empty cup down on an end table, he appeared much more composed.

Frank set his mug down on the floor next to the couch. "Joe's right, you know," he said conversationally. "Amber's not abandoning you, she's just having some fun. No one said she was going to commit to a lifelong relationship with you after a couple of dates, did they?"

"No," Jeremy admitted glumly.

"Is there any reason she shouldn't date Corporal Hurley as well as you?"

"No." Even more glumly.

"Who did she agree to go out with on Valentine's Day? A not-insignificant holiday for romance, I might add."

"Um...that would be me," Jeremy conceded, smiling a little now.

"So she's probably interested – right? If not in an exclusive relationship, at least she wants to keep dating you?"

"Um...yeah, I guess so." The young policeman grinned sheepishly. "You're right, of course. I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Well...not stupid," Frank hedged, "but maybe your expectations were a little high."

"Don't worry about taking Amber places like _Miracles Can Happen_ ," Joe put in. "That's a place for really special times – like marriage proposals," he added with a sly look at his older brother. "If you want to take Amber there sometime, start saving now, and schedule it six months down the road!"

"Think of some other places," Frank counseled. "Nice and romantic but not sky-high prices. I know of a few; I'll make you a list, and you can check if they've got room. One of them doesn't take reservations, even on holidays, so you might luck out if you can get there early."

"What about...presents?" Jeremy asked wistfully. "Even if we've only gone out a couple of times, I'd like to get her a Valentine's gift."

Frank smiled at that. "Girls – and this is just about a universal truth – love flowers. They might not like a particular kind, but they like receiving flowers. Trust me on this. Get Amber flowers. It doesn't have to be a huge bouquet of roses, that's kind of cliché anyway, it can be just a few rosebuds, or a wrist corsage, or a little bouquet of carnations. And maybe a small piece of jewelry, like a locket or a bracelet. And if you can swing it without staying out all night, find someplace to take her dancing after dinner. Joe and I are taking Vanessa and Megan to the Valentine's Day dance at school."

"Um...I don't...dancing's not...oh, crap." All Jeremy's enthusiasm seemed to deflate at this suggestion.

"Not a good idea?" Joe asked. Jeremy shook his head silently. "Suggest it and ask if she'd teach you some moves," Joe advised. "It couldn't hurt." He grinned reminiscently. "Girls like to feel superior and teach guys things. And you want to ask her to the Policemen's Ball – doesn't that include dancing?"

"Maybe," Jeremy said uncertainly. "But I can't help being nervous. When I stop by Records, Ryan's there too – a lot. And Amber always looks happy to see him. HE probably knows how to dance," he added gloomily.

"Doesn't she look happy to see you, too?"

"Well, yes."

"She wouldn't have gone out with you to begin with if she wasn't at least a little interested," Frank pointed out. "She's not mean enough to do something like that – right?"

"No, of course she isn't!" Jeremy fired up in defense. "Okay, okay," he went on, "I get it. Stop being so...paranoid, right?"

"Right," Joe nodded. "Now – we don't need to advise you on what to wear, do we?"

Jeremy chuckled. "No, I think I can manage that all right on my own. It's not like I've never gone out to dinner before."

"You know all the little gestures?" Frank asked. Jeremy looked blank. "You know, offer her your arm – especially if she's wearing heels – so that she doesn't slip if it's icy. Help her on and off with her coat. Hold her chair. Open the car door for her and help her out."

"I'll probably offer her my arm and fall down myself," Jeremy predicted, but his eyes were twinkling. He got to his feet. "Thanks again, guys. I'd better go. Frank, I'll take that list of restaurants if you can jot it down quick. How's your dad, by the way?"

"He had to go back out of town, after the plumbing problems," Joe offered, as Frank was hastily scribbling on a piece of paper. "He's supposed to be back in a day or two."

"Tell him hello for me," Jeremy requested, and took the list Frank offered him. "Goodnight – and thanks again!"

After Jeremy was gone, the Hardys stared at each other in mild dismay.

"If Amber is just playing with him, it's going to kill him – and he'll blame US!" Joe prophesied.

#####

Valentine's Day – which had the misfortune to fall on a Thursday this year – was cold, but clear. No snow had fallen recently, and the streets were dry. The wintry sun had shone all day, but did little to warm up the air, and now, after the sun had set, the chill was biting.

Since it was a school and work day, the dance was scheduled from eight to eleven o'clock, giving Frank, Joe and their girlfriends plenty of time to have dinner beforehand, attend the dance and still get some sleep that night. They decided to carpool in Frank's Saturn, since it was slightly roomier than the used metallic-silver BMW M-3 convertible Joe had purchased with the insurance payment from the Aztek's untimely demise.

"This is like old times," Frank commented as they drove to Vanessa's home first. "When we used to have to share a vehicle all the time."

"Well, fun as the van was, I think I like this a little better," Joe said, glancing into the back seat where two long florist boxes reposed. "It wouldn't be very classy to take the girls to a college dance in a surveillance van!"

"We're growing up," Frank said seriously, and sighed a little. "But as you say, the old van was fun."

Remembering all their instructions to Jeremy, Joe was punctilious in his attentions to Vanessa when they picked her up. She already had her coat on when they arrived, so all he had to do was take her arm to guide her steps to the car, and help her in.

"I didn't get to see what you're wearing," he protested as he slid into the back seat beside her. "All I can tell is that you've got your hair up!"

"You'll see it at the restaurant," she assured him. "I want to burst upon your vision so you'll be totally impressed!"

"Babe, I am ALWAYS totally impressed with you," he assured her, and pulled her into his arms for a brief, careful kiss, mindful of the cascades of curls pinned in place. Then, "Here," he said, and picked up one of the florist boxes. "Happy Valentine's Day." In front, Frank obligingly switched on the interior lights so that she could see what she was opening.

"Ooooh!" Vanessa breathed in a gasp. "Joe, they're BEAUTIFUL!" She touched one of the velvety red roses tenderly. "Thank you, thank you!" She kissed his cheek. "Won't they need water, though? We're going to be out all evening."

Joe shook his head, smiling. "They have little tiny test-tube things with water in 'em," he said. "They'll keep just fine."

Megan, too, was ready and waiting, although she had not yet put on her coat. Frank was gratified to see that she was wearing the outfit that would always be his favorite: the tawny gold velvet mini-dress she had worn to her birthday dinner. Her jewelry consisted of golden topaz earrings, a matching necklace – and of course the blue topaz ring.

"Baby, you look...fabulous," he breathed as he took her in his arms for a quick embrace. "I love you in that dress. I love you all the time, but...I really, really like that dress!"

Her rippling laugh chimed. "I know the effect velvet has on you," she admitted. "But let's not make Joe and Vanessa wait."

"They're not bored, waiting," Frank told her. "They're necking in the back of the car." He dived in for one more kiss, then helped her on with her coat. When they reached the Saturn, Megan's box of flowers was waiting for her in the front passenger seat; when she opened it gleefully she found a mixture of red and pink roses nestled inside.

"Oh, Frank, darling, they are just exquisite!" She leaned over the console to kiss him, a gesture he returned enthusiastically. "I love them – and you," she added in a whisper.

###

When they arrived at American Bistro for dinner, Vanessa took off her long coat. "Well, my lad, what do you think?" she asked Joe, who was eyeing her with unconcealed delight. She revolved slowly, displaying her floor-length red skirt and shimmering silver top to best advantage.

"I think," Joe said fervently, "that you look...edible! To heck with dinner!" He caught her in his arms and kissed her.

Frank and Megan were left to hang up all the coats themselves.

###

Their dinner was quiet and intimate, with candles on the table and soft conversation. The place was full – it was Valentine's Day, after all – but not overcrowded, and the wait staff had been augmented for the evening. Hearts and flowers decorated the whole place, adding to the festive atmosphere. Service was swift, the food was excellent. It wasn't _Miracles Can Happen_ – but it was good enough.

Bayport Community College's Valentine's Day dance was held in the college gymnasium, and had been organized and put together by the girls' varsity softball team, who had more time in the winter to work on such things. Scorning the traditional pink, white and red colors, the decorating committee had opted to go with scarlet and deep blue, with silver accents scattered like stars in a midnight sky. Glittery disco balls, revolving in the gleams of tiny spotlights, hung at each end of the gym, suspended from the basketball backboards which had been raised out of the way for the occasion. The theme of the dance was 'February Flirtations' and silhouettes of kissing couples being shot with a mischievous Cupid's arrows adorned the walls. A small fountain on a pedestal near the refreshment table, surrounded by masses of roses, added a soft plashing and gurgling note.

"Oh, so pretty!" Megan marveled as she removed her coat and handed it to Frank. "You'd never think the gym could look this good, would you? So much not like a gymnasium, I mean."

"At least they managed to get the smell of sweat and sneakers covered up," Vanessa observed dryly.

"C'mon, babe – we're here to dance. Let's dance!" Joe caught her in his arms and swept her onto the dance floor. Vanessa's giggles floated back to them clearly as she was spun away.

Megan laughed too. "Those two," she chuckled, and turned to Frank, holding out her hands. "Dance with me!"

###

It was nearly eleven, and the evening was coming to an end. The music had been an eclectic mix of soft rock, pop, swing, and old standards, but now the band was playing nothing but slow, romantic tunes. Couples swayed to the music, closely embraced, avoiding the spotlights to claim kisses in secluded corners.

"I hate for this to end," Megan murmured, nestling against Frank's suede sport coat happily. "It's probably the nicest dance I've ever been to."

Frank bent his head and brushed his lips over her hair. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. "I love you."

Joe and Vanessa strolled by hand-in-hand, leaving the dance floor. "One last glass of punch," Joe explained as they passed Frank and Megan. "And there's only about fifteen minutes—"

His words – and the romantic atmosphere – were rudely interrupted, as from the vicinity of the stage came an extremely loud _**BANG!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy. It originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

Thank you to Max2013 and Cherylann for the comments, and Soccerfan2014 for the Follow!

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 8

Reacting instinctively, Frank swung around, clutching Megan against him so as to shield her with his body, and saw Joe doing essentially the same thing with Vanessa. There were shouted questions from the crowd, and some people started to move towards the stage.

The lead singer of the band grabbed his microphone. "It's okay!" he called out, his amplified voice booming over the tumult. "Relax, it's okay! We just blew an amp! Sorry for the scare!" He signaled to the band members, who were hastily switching amplifiers, and they began playing again, soothing music to calm the excited dancers.

Frank blew out a relieved breath, noting absently that his heart was pounding like he'd been running the quarter-mile.

"Frank? Frank, please, you're squishing me!" Megan squirmed a little in his tight grasp.

"Huh? Oh – sorry, Baby, sorry! Over-protective much?" He grinned self-consciously, loosened his hold, and maneuvered her into dance position again. They began to move with the music, still trying to calm down from the scare. Vanessa and Joe left the dance floor, arms wrapped tightly around each others' waists.

"Exciting end to the evening," Megan chuckled a little and snuggled in.

"Glad it wasn't anything more serious than a blown amp," Frank responded, and cuddled her closer. "Let's make this the last dance, huh? I think after that I'm ready to call it a night!"

She nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of her head lightly, and closed his eyes, letting the music carry them away. _Maybe I'll let Joe drive the car home...he had his turn in the back seat on the way..._

#####

"You guys were right – we had a perfect evening!" Jeremy Isaacs was nearly gushing as he settled himself on the sofa in the Hardys' family room late the next afternoon. "It was perfect! I called that restaurant that you recommended, Frank, the one that didn't take reservations, and they said it was first-come, first-served, so we arranged to go early. I picked Amber up at her house – I did everything right!" He laughed exuberantly. "I rang the doorbell, I waited patiently, I helped her with her coat...and she looked like an angel," he digressed. "She was wearing a dark blue dress with a long-sleeved jacket over it, and she had a white fuzzy coat over everything. I offered her my arm when we went down the steps of her apartment building. She was tickled – you should have seen her smile. I love how she looks when she smiles like that; she's so beautiful when she does...My heart was beating so fast I thought I might pass out..."

Joe and Frank were both grinning broadly, listening to this rapturous tale. "That boy done got it BAD," Joe whispered, and Frank nodded agreement. "Babbling brook," was his quiet comment.

"I got her safely to the car," Jeremy continued, laughing, "but I almost shut her coat in the car door! That would have been awful – really mortifying. It would have spoiled all the good impression I'd made up 'til then. I saw it just in time, and got it tucked in. Major _faux pas_ , right? I mean, you just don't shut your date's coat in the car door! That ever happen to you?" he stopped to inquire of both Hardys.

"I don't think it's come up," Frank said, after a moment's thought. "Megan always pulls her coat in herself. SHE'S shut it in a time or two, though. Then she just cusses and opens the door and slams it shut again."

"That's Red," Joe said philosophically. "Vanessa rarely wears long coats – last night excepted," he continued. "She wears parkas in the wintertime mostly; they don't interfere with door function."

"So what else happened, Jeremy?" Frank encouraged.

"Well, I'd put her present in the back seat, and I got it out and gave it to her right before we went into the restaurant," Jeremy continued. "I did what you suggested, Frank – roses, but little tiny miniature ones, so she didn't have to mess with a big bouquet of long-stems. Pink," he added, before they could ask. "Actually, I got her two presents. The flowers and a necklace with a cameo, but I gave that to her later. I opened the car door for her; I helped her out, I gave her my hand...and we didn't fall down!" Jeremy smiled in triumph at this supreme accomplishment. "Jeez, I'm glad it's been dry the last few days!"

Frank and Joe were once again trying to keep from bursting into outright laughter. Unable to speak without breaking up, Joe made a 'keep going' gesture with one hand.

"Well...we had to wait at the restaurant for awhile, for a table. So we went into the bar and had a drink while we waited. Amber likes white wine, but she doesn't like red. Says it gives her a headache."

"That's pretty common," Frank commented. "It affects a lot of people that way."

"Well, we finally got our table, and it was a nice one, a little booth off in a corner. There were two tall candles on it, red ones. Since it was a booth, we sat close together, and that was great; we could lean in and talk. After we'd hung our coats up – there were little hooks on the edge of the divider – and sat down, Amber got a little box out of her purse and gave it to me. My hands were shaking so I could hardly get it open," he confessed, blushing. "It was a really nice tie-tack – silver, and shaped like a police shield." He pulled his jacket open to display the small ornament on his uniform tie. "See? Isn't it nice?"

The Hardys admired it, agreeing that it was very nice indeed.

"I – um – so then I kissed her. She kinda blushed, but she didn't seem to really mind all that much. And I gave her the cameo necklace then. She really liked it. At least I think she did. She kissed me back."

"Sounds promising," Joe offered encouragement.

"I don't think I ever made a girl blush before...is that a good thing?"

"Megan blushes all the time. I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe Amber's just shy," was Frank's opinion. "Shy is okay. After all, you're shy too. Maybe she just hides it better than you do, Jer."

"Should I have asked first if I could kiss her?"

"Nah." Joe spoke with the voice of long experience. "It's easier to apologize afterwards than to ask first. Besides, it doesn't sound like she was offended!"

"How was dinner?" Frank inquired, hoping to get them off the subject of Jeremy kissing Amber. There was such a thing as Too Much Information, after all, even for dating consultants!

"Oh...it was great," Jeremy said rather vaguely. "Truthfully, I can't remember what we had...except that dessert was chocolate-dipped strawberries. We ordered a bottle of wine with dinner, but I only had one glass, since I was driving. Amber had a couple...I'd asked her if she wanted to go somewhere to dance, after dinner, and she said maybe some other time, as she was feeling a little dizzy from the wine. Which is really a good thing, because, well, I told you about me and dancing."

"I know what you mean," Joe said. "I can't waltz to save my life."

Frank gave him an inquiring look. "Since when do you have to waltz?"

"Never mind. So, Jeremy, you feeling better about dating Amber now?"

"Well, I guess," the young policeman conceded. "But it 's not like we've committed to each other or anything. I mean...I know she's still going out with Ryan Hurley too. And that doesn't do anything for my confidence. But at least this date went well, and it was an important one, too. Being Valentine's Day, I mean." He looked from Joe to Frank. "So now what do I do?"

Frank pondered. "I'm not sure."

Joe, however, had an idea. "How about going to the Botanical Gardens for a winter picnic? You can get a basket made up from a deli, and there are nice places where you can eat in there, all tropical plants and flowers. It's a nice change from the February weather outside. Or you could invite her over to your place for dinner."

Jeremy eyed Joe with new respect. "The Botanical Garden's a good idea. But the dinner...cooking's not my largest talent," he admitted. "Can you cook, Joe?"

"Well, I can boil pasta. And I'm pretty good at ordering pizza or Chinese take-out. And I microwave stuff okay."

"Well, I've learned to cook out of necessity, since I've been on my own, but I'm no chef!"

"Maybe you could invite her over and cook something together," Frank suggested. "That is, if she cooks! She might be no better at it than you are."

"They can read recipes together," Joe put in.

"I'll have to clean the kitchen..." Jeremy was already lost in making plans.

Frank and Joe grinned at each other. "Well," Frank said, "you can always fall back on Taka Java. There's ALWAYS coffee!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

Notes: This story was written around the year 2007, so technology is not as advanced as it is today. People still used landlines, and texting, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat were still in the future or in their infancy. It originally appeared on the HDA site, authors' names Aspen and Evergreen.

As always, many thanks to Jenn "Sparks" Hart, who graciously allowed us to use Bella Scarpetti in our story.

Thank you to all who bothered reading and commenting, or even just reading without commenting. I hope you had some small pleasure from it.

 **February Flirtations**

By EvergreenDreamweaver and RokiaHDA

Chapter 9

"I am freezing! If I don't get something warm to eat or drink very, very soon, I am going to turn into a Popsicle. And I won't get unfrozen until Spring arrives and the great thaw occurs. For Pete's sake, Frank, it's ten degrees out! My blood is half ice, and barely creeping through my veins."

Frank turned his head to look at his younger brother as he maneuvered his car through the evening traffic. Joe's teeth were actually chattering; the kid wasn't exaggerating. Well, he wasn't exaggerating _much_.

"We're in the neighborhood of Taka Java," Joe pleaded. "Can't we please stop and grab some coffee before we go home? Sitting for hours on stake-out for Dad is all well and good most of the time, but not in the middle of February!"

"Works for me." Frank glanced in the rearview mirror and activated the turn signal to change lanes. "Coffee sounds good." Truthfully, he was feeling pretty icicle-ish himself, and Joe's idea was a welcome one.

They went into Taka Java, which was more empty than usual, and were surprised to see Jeremy Isaacs and Amber Dougherty sitting next to each other at a secluded corner table. Rather than the bursts of laughter which had accompanied their first coffee date here, the two were whispering to each other, Jeremy's mouth close to the girl's ear.

"Well, well, wouldja look at that!" Frank raised an eyebrow. Joe looked, grinned, shrugged, and went off to the counter to order the largest, hottest coffee the place sold, with cream and two sugars. Frank followed, ordered a large cappuccino, and when their drinks were served they went to say hello to the two lovebirds in the corner.

"Hey, Jeremy, Amber," Joe greeted blandly.

Jeremy looked up in surprise, drawing slightly away from Amber. She looked from Frank to Joe, evidently puzzled by their appearance.

"Sorry to interrupt," Frank apologized. "We were on a stake-out for Dad – have been all afternoon, until a little bit ago. We were freezing to death, since we couldn't run the car to get any heat. Dad and Sam showed up a little bit ago to take over, but Joe and I decided we couldn't make it home without something hot to drink."

"Next time," Joe said darkly, "we are going to take along several thermoses of hot coffee and cocoa."

"Sometimes that's not a very good idea," Jeremy offered, grinning now. "Nowhere for the used coffee to go, if you take my meaning. I've been on my share of cold stakeouts; I understand your pain, guys!"

Amber reached out and touched Frank's hand – the one not holding his cappuccino – and grimaced. "You're like ice!" she exclaimed. "No wonder you wanted some hot coffee!"

Frank agreed. "Inside and out." He cupped both hands around the comforting warmth of the Styrofoam cup.

"How's work?" Joe inquired, mostly of Jeremy, in an oblique attempt to find out whether Corporal Ryan Hurley was still making his presence felt.

"Oh, it's fine. It's good," Jeremy said vaguely. "Same old," he added, and Amber nodded agreement.

"It's about the same as usual," she said.

"If you'll excuse me," Frank said, "I'm going to go over and sit down at that nice table right by the fireplace and commune with the new love of my life – this steaming cup of cappuccino. C'mon, Joe. You were the one who said you were turning into a Popsicle. Let's go thaw out."

Joe followed him willingly, and they sat down at a table on the other side of the café – where they wouldn't be tempted to eavesdrop.

Amber and Jeremy went back to their quiet conversation. Being adept at watching people unobtrusively, the Hardys noted that both were touching each other, although Jeremy looked tentative and uncertain. Amber was doing most of it, brushing his arm with her hand, a fingertip on his hand, leaning against him.

"Flirt," Joe said, hiding a grin behind his coffee cup. "Mmm, I see what you mean about your relationship with the cappuccino . I'm considering a serious love affair with this, as well." He tapped his drink lightly.

"She knows who's in charge," Frank was still observing Amber and Jeremy, smiling as well. "But she isn't going overboard with it. Sheesh, Jeremy looks scared, doesn't he?"

Joe opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted by the entrance of a man wearing a ski mask and black down jacket – nothing unusual about that, in Bayport in February. Joe shrugged and returned his attention to his coffee. Frank watched idly as the man approached the counter and said something to the barista, too low to be overheard. The elder Hardy noticed, however, that the boy behind the counter looked startled...and worried. He replied to whatever the newcomer had said, very softly, shaking his head as if to deny something.

Across the café, Jeremy noticed too, and sat up straight, his police instincts kicking into high gear and putting him on high alert.

The man in the ski mask suddenly leaned over the counter and grabbed the barista by his shirt front, yanking him forward so that his feet left the floor. Both Frank and Jeremy surged to their feet; Joe, startled, turned around to see what it was that had caught his brother's attention.

"Hey!" Jeremy was reaching into his pocket, pulling something out. "Police! What's going on there?"

The man in the ski mask abruptly dropped the barista back to the floor and turned. Before anyone could move, he had flung something directly at Jeremy – something that flickered brightly as it flew through the air and embedded itself in Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy gasped, grabbed at his shoulder and dropped to his knees, moaning in pain, a four-inch Chinese throwing star protruding from his flesh. Frank, heedless of the danger, started towards the young police officer, intent on helping him. The man in the mask reached into his pocket once more, and Joe lunged forward...but it was Amber, who had gotten to her feet when Jeremy did; Amber, who reached into Jeremy's pocket and withdrew his service revolver, pointing it steadily at the assailant.

"FREEZE!" she snapped out. The heavy 9-mm was unwavering in her cupped hands, her stance picture-perfect. "Make a move and I drop you! Face down on the ground, hands behind your head, feet crossed. NOW!"

Joe turned his head and looked at Frank in utter shock. Frank returned the look, equally surprised. Evidently there was more to 'shy little Amber' than met the eye. If they hadn't known she was a records clerk at the police station, they would have been quite convinced that she was a police officer. Then again, even civilian personnel had some training, even if it was just the basics – and Jeremy had told them she enjoyed shooting at the police target range! She was careful not to identify herself as a police officer, but she looked entirely confident and sure of herself. And there was no doubt that she meant business!

"Call 911 and tell them an officer is down," Amber directed now, never taking her eyes from the man on the floor.

Joe pulled out his cell phone even as one of the workers behind the counter ran for the telephone to make the call.

Jeremy struggled to his feet with Frank's belated help, grimacing with pain. He walked over to where the would-be robber was lying and knelt down, flinching as the movement jarred his shoulder. "P-police," he panted. "You're under arrest. Don't move." Moving carefully he reached into his pants pocket and extricated a pair of handcuffs. "Joe," he requested, "could you cuff this guy for me, please?" He cleared his throat as Joe hastened to comply. "You have the right to remain silent, and refuse to answer questions," he recited, "Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law..."

When he had finished reciting the Miranda warning, he struggled to his feet again, leaning heavily on Frank. "I think...maybe...I'd like to...sit down," he said softly, and collapsed limply into the nearest chair.

"Good Lord, Jeremy, can't you keep that shoulder intact? First that bullet wound, now this!" Frank expostulated. He was concerned, but not unduly worried; Jeremy was holding up okay, and the ambulance would be there soon.

Amber, finally able to 'stand down,' knelt beside the chair and buried her face in Jeremy's good shoulder. "Are you all right?" she demanded.

He turned his head stiffly to scrutinize the nasty little weapon protruding from his shoulder and the blood staining his shirtsleeve. "Looks awful, doesn't it? Yeah, I'll be okay. Few stitches..."

Amber wrapped her arms about his neck and hugged him. Jeremy winced, but managed to pull her into a one-armed embrace.

"Don't move, creep!" Frank ordered, as the would-be robber suddenly began squirming about on the floor. The man let loose with a string of obscenities that elevated Joe's eyebrows and caused Amber to raise her head from Jeremy's shoulder. Calmly, she turned around and lifted Jeremy's revolver once more.

"Hey! You! Shut up...or else," she said sweetly.

He looked at her – or rather, he looked at the barrel of the gun pointed so steadily at him, and subsided, but he glared fiercely through the mask as if promising revenge on this unlikely heroine.

Joe stooped down and jerked the ski mask off the perp's face. He began to laugh. "Eddie Morris!" he chuckled. "When did you start robbing coffee shops, Eddie? Not stealing cars any more? What happened, lose your license?"

Morris sneered, but didn't answer.

Moments later, several police cars snarled to a stop outside Taka Java, and officers came in, guns in hand. An ambulance was right behind, and paramedics were soon examining Jeremy's shoulder.

Eddie Morris was quickly taken into custody. Amber returned Jeremy's gun to his pocket, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jeremy made a valiant effort to explain to his fellow officers what had occurred, as he was placed on a gurney for transport to the hospital.

"Jeremy, don't worry about it. We were witnesses and we'll give them the story," Frank assured him. "Just go and get that – thing – taken out of you, okay?"

"Okay," Jeremy said faintly, and laid his head back on the gurney.

"Jeremy? I'll be right there," Amber called as she followed the paramedics out the door. "I'll follow the ambulance in your car."

Frank and Joe watched them depart, and exchanged baffled glances. Whoever would have thought? Didn't it just figure?

#####

From: "Frank" fhardy hardyagency. com

To: "Bella" tinkerbelle nyu. edu

Subject: Jeremy and Amber

Date: Friday, February 25, 2003 09:45:13

Dear Bella,

I suppose you'd like to know how everything finally turned out, huh? I know Joe sent you a synopsis of the Valentine's Day date and the situation at the coffee shop, so I'll cut right to the chase.

Jeremy is recovering nicely from his wound, and is getting all sorts of attention because while it's not unusual for police officers to get shot and knifed, a Chinese throwing star injury is a little rarer. He's already back at work on light duty, meaning he's riding a desk. He says he can't wait to get back out on patrol! Jeremy is definitely an overachiever. :-)

Two days after he was hurt, he called Joe and me. Apparently while Amber was visiting him in the hospital [he stayed overnight, and she was there bright and early in the morning before he was released. I think she drove him home!] SHE asked HIM to take her to the Policemen's Ball! She said she never had exciting dates with anyone else like she does with him. He's ecstatic, as you probably can imagine. Maybe 'incoherent' is a better word for it, actually. The man babbles, I swear it.

There's just one small problem, though...you see, Jeremy doesn't know how to dance!

Tell Tony I'm glad his hand is better now.

Love,

Frank

The End


End file.
